republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Richie Stanaway presidential campaign, 2014
Kiwi ace completes Status GP 2014 squad New Zealand star Richie Stanaway has been confirmed for a full season in the GP3 Series with the Status Grand Prix team in 2014. The 22-year-old completes the three-car GP3 Series team alongside Nick Yelloly and Alfonso Celis Jr, having driven with Status GP in five official pre-season test days, in which he has been in the Top 10 times on each occasion. An official factory Aston Martin Racing endurance driver, Stanaway will combine his GP3 programme with his Aston GT commitments through the season. For Stanaway, who is part of the Gravity Sport Management programme, the move to the Formula One™ support series with Status GP marks a return to full-time single-seater racing for the first time in two years. His Formula Renault 3.5 campaign in 2012 was cut short after three events by a back injury. “I am extremely grateful to Gravity Sport Management, Aston Martin Racing and Status GP for this opportunity,” said Stanaway. “For my single-seater career, I always hoped my injury was a bump in the road, not the end of the road. “Branching into GTs last year was an important step for me, and I’m very happy to be staying with Aston Martin in a parallel programme, but I am also extremely grateful to have another opportunity on the single-seater ladder. And the GP3 Series is an ideal place for me to do that.” Stanaway won the German Formula 3 championship in 2011, and then raced the previous-generation GP3 car with ART Grand Prix at the end of that season, scoring a race victory on his debut weekend at Spa. “Richie is a real talent whose progress we always followed through the ranks, and we’re delighted to have the opportunity to race with him now,” said Status GP team principal Teddy Yip Jr. “He complements Nick and Alfonso perfectly in the team. Like us all, Richie is hungry for success, and has fitted in extremely well into the organisation. We’d like to thank Aston Martin Racing and Gravity Sport Management for making this possible, and we look forward to a successful season together.” Stanaway has adapted well to the requirements of the new-generation 400hp GP3 car, and is relishing the challenge ahead. “The GP3 testing has gone well,” said Stanaway. “To date we have not yet shown the full potential of me and the #27 Status GP car over a single lap, but the build up has been effective and I have learned a huge amount about what’s required to succeed in GP3.” The 2014 GP3 Series title will be fought out at nine Formula One™ Grands Prix across Europe, Russia and the Middle East, starting at the Spanish GP in Barcelona on May 10-11. Status Grand Prix Press Release Endorsers * Emjay Anthony * Steve Aoki * Taylor Armstrong * Iggy Azalea * Paul Bettany * Ed Begley, Jr. * Thomas Biagi * Tulisa Contostavlos * Chris Cornell * Valorie Curry * Richie Furay * Vince Gill * Tom Hardy * Angel Haze * Susan Kim * Sarah McLachlan * Wotan Wilke Möhring * Rob Morin * Jessica Newham * Constance Nunes * Alex Palou * Erin Richards * Jane Rosenthal * Anja Rubik * Petra Schmidt-Schaller * Richard Serra * Lindsey Stirling * Daniel Suarez * Austin Theriault * Adam Tihany * Sarah Zimmermann